A barrier to the efficient retrieval of stored environmental information is the difficulty to index the information with terms that are both uniquely and intuitively related to specific, relevant aspects of the data. In general, the more unique an indexing term is, the less intuitive it is, and the less convenient it is to researchers conducting the search. Conversely, the more intuitive a search term is, the more likely it is to be confused with other common terms and the less likely it is to return a unique category of records. For instance, common keywords used to search environmental information may be ambiguous as when the term “salmon” returns records referring to the color “salmon” instead of the fish.
To address these and other problems and to help ensure that users searching environmental documents receive accurate results, it is therefore desirable to provide a system and method for indexing, organizing, storing and retrieving environmental information to facilitate improved searches.